rabydosversefandomcom-20200213-history
Bujanski glossary
Here is a list of terms in the Bujanski language. A * abo- - about, against * abodestaivannij - educated, cultured * adets - father * adjen - one * astǐ - to eat ** pavastǐ - eating * -(a)tǐ - (present verbal tense) Æ * æda - food, cuisine * ædatǐ - to ride on an animal ** pajædatǐ - riding B * ba - along, over * ba- -(d/t)ol - (past tense) * besčinij - disorderly ** besčinije - vandalism, property damage, a mess * bez- - without something * bjalij - white * bočanjek - arcade game * boček - videogame * bog - a god, a deity * bogi - gods, the gods * bojar(nin) - duke, count * botsan - square, box * botsanij - orderly * božestvo - idol * bujan - albatross * Bujanin - a citizen of Bujan * Bujannje - citizens of Bujan * Bujanski - related to Bujan, citizen(s) of Bujan * Bujanskije - ethnic Bujanski or Prejaznians * bylina - epic, tale, account Č * čarsevos - pink-haired * čarsinij - pink * časitǐ - to count, to measure ** pačasitǐ - counting * časo - clock * čætatǐ - to read ** pačætatǐ - reading * Čenostva Destaistvaja - Ministry of Education * Čenostva Rynastvaja - Ministry of Finance * Čenostva Samoljenaja - Ministry of Technology * Čenostva Tolvaja - Ministry of Energy * Čenostva Voinestvaja - Ministry of War * černij - black * čerp - skull * česatǐ - to scratch ** počesatǐ - scratching * čestǐ - honour * čestno - honesty, uprightness * četri - four * četrinas - fourteen * čolvek@ - human being D * da - yes (common) * Da Zdrastovis Vareno! - Long Live the King! * dačǐ, dačja - daughter * daisvannets - scholar, gentleman * daisvannetska - female scholar, lady * dalkaznojesiba - telecommunications * dalkaznojes(tvo) - mass communications, the media * dalko(n) - far * dārestǐ - to draw ** padārestǐ - drawing * dælatǐ - to do something ** padælatǐ - doing * dejotǐ - to give ** padejotǐ - giving * delinnij - long * delkastelǐ - bus-pusher, loser * delkes - bus * delkleson - van, truck * denadas - eleven * denǐ - day * Denǐ Svabodnaja - Independence Day * desæst - school * desjati - ten * destaitǐ - to learn, to study ** padestaitǐ - learning, studying * destaimæst - academy * devjati - nine * dežatǐ - to keep ** padežatǐ - keeping * disavaž - hundred thousand * djeviš(ka) - girl * do - yes (formal) * dō - before * dōba - foot * dobedža - catch, prize, plunder * dobro - good * dobro pažalovatǐ - good blessing, welcome * doljon - hand (formal, poetic) * donǐ - fee, tax * donja - payment * dora - road * doska - board, table * dostatǐ - to touch, to get ** dostavatǐ - touching, getting * dožja - rain * drev@ - tree * drožina - companions, bodyguards, retinue * drug@ - friend * dva - two * dvōnadas - twelve * dvorjanin - noble person * dvorjanstvo - nobility * dvōsas - twenty E * en - she * erš - ear * eta, etaj - this * eteš - that G * gdje - where * geditǐ - to gather ** gedatǐ - gathering * gj@t - thee, you * djeviš(ka) - girl * glos - (good-sounding) voice * g@ - thou, you * godo - year * golos - voice * gorod - settlement, fort * grad(o) - large city * gruda - heap, pile, bundle * gron - mountain * grōz(o) - thunderstorm I * i - and * -(ija)ne - citizen(s) of a country * -ije - of an ethnic group, race, or tribe (both singular and plural) * i pročaj, i pr. - and so on, etc. * itsebo - robot, automaton * izmænitǐ - to change ** izmænjatǐ - changing J * jač - box * janzyk - language * jašenǐ - barley * jegra - game * jekhætǐ - to ride, to drive to ** pajekhætǐ - riding, driving * jesilǐ - if * jestǐ - is, am, are * jo - I * jožik - hedgehog * južej - south K * kak - like * kanets - end * kazel - goat * kerǐ - to walk ** keratǐ - walking * kleson - carriage, cart, automobile * ko - towards * koldets - fountain, well, spring * kolǐ - zero * konǐ - steed * korščij - brown * košto - every * kot - cat * kotsa - chicken * k@v - thy, your * krag@ - horse * kralo - boat * krallo(n) - ship * krasnij - beautiful * krosenij - red * krugatǐ - to go around ** pakrugatǐ - going around * kto - who * kupalǐ - to bathe ** pakupalǐ - bathing Kh * khalo - hill * kharošo - good * kharošoi - best * ... khav - their * khladen - cool, nice * khladnij - cold * khoditǐ - to find ** nakhoditǐ - finding * khram - sacred field, temple L * lagrinǐ - piano * lārjo - camp * lekarǐ - minor doctor * lekarmæst - clinic * ljænistvo - decadence * ljænǐ - laziness, decay * ljes(sa) - forest * ljōdestvo - republic, democracy * ljōd(o) - people, tribe * ljončel - slap in the face, embarassment, failure * ljubi - love * ljubitǐ - to love ** ljubatǐ - loving * lūban - circle, field, enclosure, cent, penny M * malčok - boy * malo - few * matri - mom * mažo - husband * meč - sword * mečta - dream * mēdžo - between * mentsǐ - to dance ** pamentsǐ - dancing * metsej - face * mino - many * minožel - billion * mir - world, planet * mīr - peace * mīrestvo - state of peace, peacefulness * mjaso - meat * mjev@ - bear * močǐ - can do something * mojetǐsja - to wash (yourself) ** pamojetǐsja - washing (yourself) * molja - lightning * moljenij - electric * monto - mouth * morje - sea * mudrimæst - university * mudristvo - wisdom (formal), classical studies * mudrivo - wisdom * must - bridge * mužo - man * mysli - mind N * na - on * nām - name * nan - nose * narga - reward * næčolitǐ - to start ** panæcǒlitǐ - starting * næčolo - start, beginning * Nebeskije Voiske - Space Forces * nevnasas - nineteen * nevnij - new * nežnij - low ** nežno - low * -(n)in - citizen of a place * njebesa - outer space * njebo - sky * njebesgavanǐ - spaceport * njebogavanǐ - airport * njekoda - never * njem - no * njenatǐ - to hate ** njevatǐ - hating * nje(s) - no * njetolky - nonsense, This cannot be true * nj@t - me * nisk - depth, low point * no - but * nočǐ - night * n@v - my * nož(ga) - leg * nužo - million O * očenǐ - very much, so much * očistǐ - to clean up ** pačistǐ - cleaning up * očǐ - eye * ogonǐ - bonfire, sacred fire * okollo - by, about * on - he * osil - donkey * ostrov - island * ot(o) - away from * ozēro - lake P * pa- -atǐ - (imperfective/continuous present, one of many suffixes) * pače - glass * pamjatǐ - to rememeber ** pamivjatǐ - recalling * pašenǐ - wheat * pæsnij - peach colour * penčasas - fifteen * perjed - before * petsa - larger bird * pitsa - (small) bird * pjætǐ - five * pjello - arm, limb * pjervij - first, starting * Pjervodenǐ - first day, New Year's Day (on April 1) * pjeto - rooster * plad - fruit * plestǐ - price, cost * pod(o) - over, upwards, closer to something * poditǐ - to go ** itǐ - going * podnætije - rise, elevation * podnætije znjama - raising the flag * podnætǐsja - to climb up, to improve ** podnæmotǐsja - climbing up * podnij - advanced * podnistvo - advancement * podnitǐ - to advance ** padnivatǐ - advancing * poitǐ - to go with someone ** oitǐ - going with someone * poldenǐ - noon * polīna - afternoon * polnočǐ - midnight * pomašǐ - to help ** pomavašǐ - helping * pomiše - help! * pomogiše - help! (formal) * ponestǐ - to bring, to carry ** nestǐ - carrying * posilnij - last, final * Posillodenǐ, Posillo - last day, New Year's Eve (on March 31) * posylmæst - post office * požalaista - please * praisodaja - judicial * prasoda - justice (informal) * pravitelǐ - ruler, authority * pravǐ - order, justice, norm, truth, fact, sure * pravja - right, correct, truth, sure * pravjadeistva - justice * pravjastva - truthfulness * pravjosudiva - justice, organisation * pravjasužatǐ - to exact justice, to avenge, to purify from evil ** pravjasužovatǐ - doing justice, avenging * prejazǐ - friend (common) * prekhatǐ - to come ** prežatǐ - coming * prinestǐ - to bring, to deliver, to fetch ** prinositǐ - bringing, delivering * prīzvatǐ - to call, to summon, to challenge ** prīzavatǐ - calling * prīzvatǐ na pomašǐ - to call for help * prjæzǐ - friend (formal) * privjes - greetings * prosæba - request * prošes - sorry * prošodetǐ - (my) apologies (formal) * prozæritǐ - to conquer, to subjugate, to defeat, to subdue ** prozærjatǐ - conquering * pušestvatǐ - to travel ** pabušastǐ - travelling R * rabotǐ - to work ** parabotǐ - working * rāstǐ - to grow ** rāstatǐ - growing * rasvenij, rasvij - orange * rasveta - sunrise, later morning * raznestvo - prosperity * raznij - prosperous, abundant * risok - drawing, picture * rivnok - child * rjačij - hot * rjadom - beside, alongside * rjadoga - girlfriend * rjadogo - boyfriend * rjašej - attractive, pretty/handsome * rjeka, rjessa - river * rod, rad - origin, birth, race, people, folk * roditelǐ, roitelǐ - parent * rožaj - harvest * rugo - hand * rȳdenǐ - rye * ryba - fish * rybak - fisherman * rybačka - fisherwoman * rynak - market * rynastvo - trading S * sāmi - seven * savočik - invader * sdačtelǐ - mutant * sentonas - seventeen * serdnestvo - alliance * serdnij - useful, hardworking, diligent * sešanas - sixteen * sētǐ - to drink ** pasētǐ - drinking * severej - north * sīla - force * silǐneje - stronger * silǐnelšij - strongest * silnij - strong * -sja - one's self * sjedǐ - seat, chair, assigned place, reservation * sjertse - heart * skerets - writer, cleric, clerk * skeratǐ - to write ** skeritǐ - writing * skolǐko - how much? * skoritǐ - to sing ** paskoritǐ - singing * slava - glory, Hail to ... (someone or a god), greetings * Slava Bogi! - Praise the Gods! * slošatǐ - to listen ** paslošatǐ - listening * sluzitǐ - to serve ** poslužitǐ - serving * služǐba - service, duty * smardǐ - a free person * smardi - free people * smjerča - evening * smotrætǐ - to look, to watch ** posmotrætǐ - looking, watching * snjænij - blue * snoitǐ - to sleep ** pasnoitǐ - sleeping * so - with a person, because of, from a certain time * sobako - dog * solets - sun * sollæst - station * sollæst želkonij - railway station * solle - route * soz - they * sparij - silver colour * sparo - silver * spænna - spark * spōna - matter, subject * spusja - after * stādnij - cold * starij - old * starodestvo - history * stena - boundary * stenǐ - wall * strakh - fear * stralka - female citizen * stralo - (male) citizen * strana - country, nation * stroka - string * svabadnije - free * svaboda - freedom, independence * svečenija - information * svežij - fresh * svidanije - goodbye * svidas - bye, goodbye * svjanij - holy, sacred * Svaščennaja - Holy ..., Sacred ... (when referring to a god) * svjatynja - shrine, small temple * syn(o) - son Š * šasti - six * šen - through * šlej - tea Šč * ščo - what T * telka - cart * temma - darkness * tenje - well, fine * teperǐ - now * tēv - her (genitive) * tiplij - warm * tissa - money * tjād - him * tjegnotǐ - to pull, to miss someone * patjegnotǐ - pulling * tjēn - her (accusative) * tolǐtelo - automobile, vehicle, transport * toljo - fuel * tolk - sense, reason * tolkatǐ - to push, to shove, to thrust ** tolkanutǐ - pushing * tolpaši - fuel-glass, rytoryntar * tolvo - energy * toško (mino) - thank you (very much) * tri - three * trīnasas - thirteen * turgostvo - commerce * tustatǐ - to support ** patustatǐ - supporting * ty - thou, you * tysjač - thousand * tysjačskij - thousandfold, commander Ts/C * tselimæst - hospital, clinic * tsokho - shop * tsvetok - flower U * posylmæst - post office * u(v)- away from V * valja - willpower, strength * vareno - king * varena - queen * varenoba - kingdom * varestvona - kingdom * Varonski - Royal * vašča - vegetable * -(v)atǐ - (imperfective/continuous present, one of many suffixes) * vaznos - payment, tax (formal) * važen - ten thousand * væče, veče - council * vedatǐ - to practice, to follow a rule ** pavedatǐ - practicing * veiska - forever * velskij - great * velskodora - great road, highway, expressway * venčasǐ - crown, dollar, royal pound * vi - in * vidas - bye * videtǐ - to see ** videvatǐ - seeing * vidun - intermediate priest * viključitǐ - to turn on, to include ** viključatǐ - turning on * vimjaste - together * vitjazǐ - knight, hero * vitro - wind * vjaltij - yellow * vjærisǐ - to return to a place ** vjærasǐ - returning, coming back * vjenets - wealth, glory * vjertǐ - to believe in ** pavjeritǐ - believing * vladætǐ - to rule, to govern ** zavladæti - ruling * vlastǐ - to elect * vlastvo - election * vležnij - wet * voda - water * vodopad - waterfall * voina - war * voinestvo - state of war * voinik - warrior * voisko - army, armed forces * voldætǐ - to wield, to master a skill ** zavoldætǐ - wielding * volje - roll, book * voljetǐ - to throw ** pavoljetǐ - throwing * voljēdǐ - to read ** pavoljēdǐ - reading * volk - wolf * volkhov - (high) priest * volos - hair * vorto - gate * vosīmi - eight * vōsnasas - eighteen * vosta, vosto - just, so * vostokej - east * voznje - emerald * vōždǐ - leader * vožitǐ - to lead ** pavožitǐ - leading * vpjerde - forward * vrag@ - enemy * vrjenæstvo - administration, government * vroti - rot * vrotistvo - corruption, wickedness * vsjo - all * vsekh - all * vy - you all * vyčatelǐ - switch, toggle * vyključitǐ - to turn off, to exclude ** vyključatǐ - turning off * vyranitǐ - to align ** pavyranitǐ - aligning * Vyrannaja Jamarka - Alignment Fair * vyskomæst - institute * Vyskomæst Staro-smoljenaja - Institute of Ancient Technology * vysnij - high * vysno - high * vysok - top, forehead, temple of head * vȳsok - height, point, pinnacle, peak * vzjatǐ - to take ** pav(a)zjatǐ - taking Z * zabro - fence * zakon - law * zal - room * zamok - base * zapadej - west * zaprosatǐ - request ** pazaprosatǐ - requesting * zdras@ - hello * ze - from * zebro - maize * zerinij - green * zima - winter * zmog - castle * znjama - flag * znoiba - knowledge * znojes - intelligence * zoloto - gold * zoltij - golden colour * zolvos - blond * zorja - dawn, sunrise, early morning, east * zov - throat * zvesta - star * Zvestadora - Star-road, Galaxy Zh * žeklos - locomotive, train * žel(e)zo - iron * žena - woman * ženja - wife * živa - life * žīvǐ - to live ** žīvatǐ - living * žrets - lower priest, priest Trivia * @ - -o if the speaker or subject is male, -a if the speaker or subject is female. * -y usually forms the plural of a word, but if a word ends with a -ǐ, then use -i * Pronunciation: ** ā - long vowel ** æ - æ ** č - t͡ʂ, t͡ɕ when palatalised ** dž - d͡ʐ, d͡ʑ when palatalised ** ǐ - ʲ, palatalises preceding consonant ** j - j ** kh - x ** l - always l, never ɫ as in Russian or w as in Polish (now for all instances of "l", formerly for palatalised "l") ** n - n, ŋ before velars ** š - ʂ, ɕ when palatalised ** šč - ɕ(t͡ɕ) ** ŭ - possibly silent (to avoid palatalisation) or ɯ (obsolete) ** y - ɨ~ɯ ** ž - ʐ, ʑ when palatalised * Bujanski was based on Russian, with less Greco-Roman influences and the letter æ (ѣ). Category:Glossaries Category:Lists Category:Azdortil